The present invention relates to a level and more particularly to a wave level for measuring the level of a straight surface.
Wave levels have been used for a number of years. They differ from vial levels in that in general, a vial level uses a small cylindrical transparent curved vial with a liquid therein. The vial is not completely filled with liquid so that a small air bubble is formed in the vial. When testing the level of a surface, the position of the air bubble within the vial determines whether a particular surface is level or inclined. In a wave level, the liquid is contained in a large transparent capsule which may be square or rectangular. The liquid in the capsule does not fill the capsule so that the entire upper surface of the liquid is exposed and visible through the transparent capsule. The angle of the liquid surface determines whether the wave level is on a level or tilted surface.